


A deeper look at what he thought he knew

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex gains abilities, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Empathy, M/M, Malex, Maria DeLuca is awesome, Psychic Abilities, Reveal, Secrets, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: What if when Alex touched that alien piece hidden in the bunker wall, he gained psychic abilities? What if said abilities gave him some much needed insight into an old lover?





	A deeper look at what he thought he knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was done out of pure needed to have Alex know what Michael was feeling. Because Michael is crap at handling his emotions and I need these two to get together.
> 
>  
> 
> New note (6/23/19): Does anyone on here draw? or know someone that does? I'm trying to find someone to help me with a fantasy map for an epic story I'm working on but as I'm currently broke, its damn near impossible. I was hoping to find someone who does it for fun and wouldn't mind helping me out. Please email me if you or someone else might be interested.

> Alex sat on the cool hard floor of the underground bunker that he and Kyle had found hidden under the cabin, a strange piece of colorful glass in his hand. He had found it after Kyle had left and he hadn’t been able to put it down since. It was smooth and cool to the touch. Every brush of his finger sent a ripple of alternating colors across the top, and unique symbols in gold appearing. Once he removed his finger the moving colors and symbols fell away. Leaving him with the urge to do it again. And he did. Over and over.

He thought about sketching the symbols down. That way he could study them without having to handle the glass but so far he hadn’t gotten up to find his notebook. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been sitting there. Some part of that worried him. But he was so enthralled with the glass that he just shook it off. It wasn’t until his phone beeped that he was forced to look away.

It took some careful maneuvering to stand again without putting the glass down. But he did it. With the glass in one hand he used his other to reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone.

**_-You coming to save me from the drunk locals?-_ **

It was from Maria and he smiled. He had promised her earlier that he would stop by. He looked around the room for something to put the glass in. Because the thought of leaving it down here didn’t sit well with him. The only thing he could find where to pillowcases from the bed. With a sigh he walked over and pulled both off their pillows. Then as gently as he could he placed the glass into the first one. Then he wrapped that case as tight as he could over the glass. The second pillow case went over the first, hopefully added extra protection. Then he tucked the bundle under his arm and climbed back up the ladder.  


Moving the heavy table alone had sucked but once he was done, he messaged Maria that he was on his way. Before he left he grabbed his jacket and a small messenger bag Maria had gifted him a few years back. He dropped the glass inside. He was almost positive no one would question the bag.

He felt nervous as he drove to the Wild Pony. He knew that no one knew he had the glass and that he shouldn’t worry about anyone looking for it. Jim Valenti had hidden it who knows how many years ago but he still worried. But that nagging feeling in the back his mind, that told him the thing wasn’t right, wasn’t from earth, had him jumpy.

When he pulled into the Pony’s parking lot, he parked and turned off the engine. Then he made sure to slip the bag over his shoulder but under his jacket, it would be less noticeable that way.  Then he put his best smile on and walked into the bar.

It was like being hit with a tidal wave, the sudden loud, burst of everything hitting him. He winced and felt his body sway. The small burst of pain when he accidentally bit his tongue seemed to help clear his head. Thought it felt like everything had just become muted. He could still feel it all, where ever it was, it was just less overwhelming. He didn’t get a chance to think about it because Maria suddenly appeared at his side.

“Finally!” She said excitedly, taken his arm and dragging him towards his usual spot. He felt a burst of something pleasant from her and almost stopped walking to look at her. Trying to figure it out. But the way she tugged him along prevented him.

She shoved him into his seat, “I swear, tonight is worse than normal.” She huffed, and this time he felt _drained,_ like she just wanted to stop and rest. It wasn’t like the pleasant feeling he had felt a second ago and it worried him.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. “Maria, are you okay?” He asked. She gave a look, like she didn’t understand his question, then her eyes narrowed and he could actually feel her studying him. It was like small hints of curiosity, affection, then confusion. She stepped closer to him, reaching down to grab his chin. Lifting his head so they could see eye to eye. A wave of dizziness hit him and he closed his eyes.

“Alex,” Maria said his name gently, “what the hell happened to you?” She let go of his chin and the dizziness faded. He took a couple calming breaths because _what the fuck,_ and opened his eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Though he knew. Maria has always said she was psychic and he had believed her. She knew things, things no one else did. So did her mom. So, the fact that he was feeling weird shit and she somehow knew didn’t really surprise him. He just had no clue how he was going to explain it.

“Don’t bs me.” She scowled him. “Your different. You aura feels brighter, stronger, and your mind.” She stopped and gave him another curious look, “it feels deeper, more chaotic. You have always had a calm presence, Alex, no matter what happened at home or while you were shipped out, but today, it feels like pure chaos.” Her hands went to her hips, “So tell me Alex Manes what the hell you have been up to?”

He looked away. The table felt safer to stare at then his friend. “I’m not sure.” He whispered, “I needed to figure it out. Then I’ll tell you.” he looked back at her, “Promise.”

She sighed, “Fine. But you keep me updated.”

She nodded then turned walked to the bar. He wasn’t worried he knew she was getting him a beer. Which was good because with her gone he could think.

It had to be the glass, of that he was certain. The timing was too perfect for it to have been anything else. It was only slightly terrifying to think that a strangely beautiful piece of glass could give him psychic abilities. But it was the only thing that could have. So, now he had to figure out if it was temporary or permanent? Did it only work when he was carrying the glass? Or was it something that happened and would wear off or was this new sensitivity forever? He swallowed and prayed Maria would hurry with that beer. Because he was starting to freak himself out.

A sudden burst of pain vibrated along Alex’s temple he winced and looked up from his table. A very drunk Hank was on his ass on the floor, having tumbled off his bar stool. Alex sat there in awe as he watched the man’s friends dragging him off the ground and help him back onto his stool. He had felt it. Not, the hitting of the floor, but some fragment of Hanks’s pain.

“Weird.” He muttered.

“What is?” Maria asked, sitting down across from him two beers now on the table.

“I felt that?” He gestured with his head towards Hank. Maria’s eyes widened, then she got an excited look on her face, “Like you fell? Or was it something else?”

Her excitement helped push away his fear, he grinned at her, “It was pain. Like a quick burst of it. Here and gone before I really felt it.”

“Wow.” She whispered. “We have to see what else you can do.” She said looking around the bar, and calculating look on her face.

“Maria.” He whined, though only a little because he was curious too.

It didn’t take long before she got a smile on her face and pointed to a far back corner of the bar, “Okay, look Wyatt long is hitting on Jenna. See if you can feel or sense anything.”

He followed her finger and sure enough and annoyed looking Jenna was cornered by the local redneck racist. Alex sighed, not sure what to do. He focused his attention on Jenna. It took a few moments but slowly he started feeling irritated. At first he thought it was his own irritation at his new  psychic thing working, but then Jenna shifted her stance and a wave of violent anger hit him, he knew he was feeling Jenna.

“Be right back.” He told Maria before he slide out of his sit and made his way of towards the off duty deputy. They didn’t know each other. In fact, he was sure they had never even spoken.Which gave him the perfect excuse to walk up and hold out his hand towards the blonde woman.

“I’m Alex,” He said giving her cheerful smile, “Me and my friend Maria were wondering if you wanted to join us?” He heard Wyatt scoff and Jenna’s eyes narrowed as she studied him. He was sure she knew the rumors about him being gay. Which meant she knew he wasn’t hitting on her. Then she looked over his shoulder at where he was sure Maria was still sitting.

She took his hand and smiled, “Jenna.” Her amusement tingled along his neck. Knowing she found this funny and entertaining, he released her hand and slide his arm through her. Linked arm and arm they walked back towards his table.

Amazingly they both made it to the table before they burst out laughing.

“That was great,” Jenna said when she finally stopped laughing. He grinned at her, “thank you.”

Maria just shook her head at them. “You know, he is going to be even more of an ass to you now?” she said, though he could feel she was having fun. He waved her off, “I can handle Wyatt Long.”

With Jenna at their table Alex and Maria didn’t talk about his new skill. Though occasionally Maria would nudge is non prosthetic leg and look towards someone. He would take a minute to look at them and just like with Jenna their emotions slowly opened up to him. It was fun and only once did he nudge Maria back and silently warn her about a drunk about to start a fight. She had excused herself with a word about checking the bar, and Jenna had pulled his attention by talking about her time in the service. When Maria returned to the table she was grinning and the drunk was gone.  


About an hour later, he was sitting back relaxed against his chair, eye’s closed as he enjoyed his buzz. Jenna had excused herself a few minutes before and Maria was at the bar. So he wasn’t worried about paying attention to anything around him.

There was a cold tingling sensation all of the sudden and he jerked in his seat. It was like someone had ran in ice cube along the back of his neck. He looked around trying to pinpoint what had caused it. But all he could see or feel was frustrated or happy drunks. He stood up and walked over to the bar, he got Maria’s attention and when she was close enough he leaned in and whispered, “What does cold mean? Like Ice?” She tilted her head and shrugged.

“I don’t feel things like you do.” She whispered, “it could have been anything. Who was it?”

He slumped against the bar, “I don’t know. I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.”

Her eyes went over the bar and he knew she was trying to guess at who it had been but after a minute she shrugged and looked back at him.

“Want another beer?”

“I--” Affection, pure wholehearted affection coated in eager desire, hit him so hard he gasped.  Maria’s eyes went over his shoulder to see who had caused that reaction.

“Well well, DeLuca and Manes.” A smooth voice carried from behind him, “What could you two possibly be up to?”

 _Fuck,_ he thought, he didn’t want to see Michael. He had been avoiding his ex-lover for days now and was really hoping not to run into him. Add in the mix of desire and regret radiating from the other man, and he wanted to run.

“Oh look it’s my favorite angry cowboy.” Maria said sending Michael and fond smile, and Alex felt the fondness. He was a little surprised he hadn’t realized that Maria and Michael had become friends. He was tempted to ask, in fact he opened his mouth to say something but Michael moved, brushing against his shoulder. The brief contact sent a wave of pleasure through Alex and his knees shook. He bit back a moan and shifted his body away from Michael.

A ripple of sadness from Michael, followed by a dry, “Manes,” told Alex that Michael noticed him distancing himself and he had hurt the other man’s feeling. He wanted to apologizes but he couldn’t exactly explain why he had moved.

“How are you?” he asked finally looking over at Michael for the first time. His old friend looked tired, bags under his eyes, skin pale, and his hair looked more of a mess than normal.

Michael shot him a grin that most people who have bought as cheerful maybe even flirtatious but Alex wasn’t buying it. “Why you wanna know, Manes?”

“You look like shit.” He said blatantly. A burst of annoyances edged with longing slide across his mind and he really wanted to ask Michael about a thousands questions. About what was going on with him? If he could help in anyway? And why the hell Michael was so much easier to read?

He hadn’t noticed it before, but now that he was focusing the curly haired cowboy’s thoughts were so easy to read. It took very little effort and they felt so much stronger, like Alex was feeling them himself, instead of getting them secondhand.  

“Why thank you.” Michael snapped. Alex sighed, he hadn’t meant to piss the other man off.

“What can I get ya?” Maria asked, obviously sensing the tension. The from her furrowed brow she clearly wanted to ask. Thankfully she hadn’t. Her interruption gave him an excuse to look away.

“Beer.” He heard Michael order.

 _What was going on with Michael?_ he wondered. He watched the man out of the corner of his eye as Maria slide him a beer bottle. Michael looked down at it, not even bothering to pick it up and take a drink. Alex didn’t need to be psychic to see Michael was angry. Though his new ability told him there was worry and frustration buried behind that anger.   

“Alex is right, you look like shit.” Maria said leaning over the bar and flipping Michael’s hat. The other man just huffed and picked up his beer, tipped it towards her and then turned and walked away from the bar. Alex looked over his shoulder and watched as Michael slide into a booth with Iz and her husband Noah.

“What was that?” Maria whispered sliding him a beer.

“His pissed about something.” He mumbled taking a sip.

“Not that.” She groaned, “Your cheeks flushing and I swear you almost swooned.” He choked on his beer. Which sent Maria off into a giggle fit.

“Oh come on Manes.” She teased, “was that your feelings or his?” He sighed and dropped his head down onto the bar.

“Oh.” Maria breathed out, “Alex.” There was a soft tug on his hair. He let her pull his head up, “Is Guerin Museum guy?” He blushed a little and pulled his head free, so that he could drop it back onto the bar. “Wow.” he heard Maria whisper.

“Does he feel the same?” She asked quietly after a second. Alex groaned and picked himself off.

He shrugged, “ I don’t know. We don’t really talk. It’s more meetup, hook up, and avoid each other kind of thing.”

Maria frowned at him.

“Why not ask him now?” She said, looking over at where Michael was sitting. Alex sighed, “I don’t see that going well. Michael doesn’t like complicated. _Us_. We’re complicated.” he said finishing off his beer.

Maria went to say something but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“Not tonight. My head is starting to hurt, and I don’t want to make it worse.” She rolled her eyes at him and took away his empty bottle.

“I should head home.” He said, pushing away from the bar. He didn’t say anything but his head wasn’t the only thing started to bother him. He needed to get off his leg.

“You okay to drive?” She asked.

He thought about it. He was feeling a little buzzed. _Fuck,_ maybe he shouldn’t drive.

“Thought so.” Maria said, holding out her hand for his keys. He rolled his eyes but handed them over.

“Need me to find you a-”

He waved his hand, “I’ll figure it out.” Wishing her goodbye he wondered outside. The fresh air helping his head. He leaned back against the front of the building and pulled out his phone. He skimmed through his contacts trying to find someone he could ask for a ride. But there weren’t many people in his phone outside of his family. Which he would not call. His finger hovered over Kyle’s name, when the door opened and Michael walked out, Alex’s keys in his hand and smirk on his face.

“Need a ride?” He asked, looking far to adorable for Alex’s less the sober brain. With a sigh he pushed away from the building and headed for his truck.

He didn’t ask Michael how he got his keys or how he planned on getting home. Because he was pretty sure he knew the answer to both. He knew Maria and he could feel the desire and arousal already building inside the other man. Yeah he knew where the night was headed and he didn’t mind.

Though Maria’s question rang in his ears. _Did Michael feel the same?_ Or was this all just a casual thing?

He slumped in his seat, head resting against the cool glass of the window. His hand dropped to his lap and he felt his bag. He almost sat up when he remembered what he had been carrying around with him all night. How could he have forgotten about it? Okay, dumb question, random mind reading abilities could distract anyone. He pulled the bag closer.

“What no snappy comments about my driving?” Michael asked after a few minutes.

Alex snorted, “ You’re driving sucks and you know it.” He turned to look at Michael.

The other man seemed more relaxed than he had at the Wild Pony. Less angry. It made Alex wondering it it was him. Did he help calm down Michael? Or was that just wishful thinking.

He tried searching for Michael’s feelings like he had at the bar with Jenna. Unlike her it didn’t start slowly. One second he was wanting to know what Guerin was feeling and the next he knew. Michael was nervous but excited, there was a sense of longing and hope all tied together with wariness. But when Michael looked over at him with that adorable smirk that always did Alex in. Alex was drowned want, love, and an overwhelming possessiveness. He sucked in a shocked breath that quickly turned into a coughing fit when he could get air.

“Manes?” Michael asked, concern washed over him. Alex held up a finger telling the other man he needed a second.

“Breathed in funny.” He muttered when he could breathe again. Unable to look at Michael again, he started out the front window. Michael hummed in understand but there was still a lingering of something coming off him, doubt maybe. The feeling lessened and Alex got the impression Michael had buried it.

He frowned, not liking that Michael was that good at hiding his feelings. He looked over a Michael who took his eyes off the road for a second to look at him. Their eyes met and Alex knew without a doubt that Michael loved him and that it scared the hell out of the cowboy.

 _Holy fuck,_ his mind raced. _How had he missed it?_ He always knew how he felt. It was the biggest reason he had joined the military. His fear of what else his father would do to Michael if he ever found out how important he was to Alex. That and his own fear of his feelings. He had panicked, telling himself that he was to inexperienced, to young, to be _tha_ t in love.

Of course, Michael being impossible to read didn’t help. Michael never wanted to talk about feelings or the future. Alex had just figured Michael didn’t want more than what they had. A tentative friendship and great sex. But had it been Michael’s way of protecting himself? Alex swallowed over a lump in his throat. _How much damaged had he down every time he took off again?_

How long had they been dancing around each other, hiding their true feelings just to keep what they had. He felt guilty for all the times he had left. No wonder Michael never hinted at wanting more. Alex hadn’t been ready to stay. He sighed.

“You’re quiet.” Michael said as they pulled in front of Alex’s cabin.

“Long day.” He replied, because what else could he say.

“Manes,” Michael said, just as Alex was about to open his door. He stopped and looked back at Michael. “You want me to call Max, he can come pick me up?”” Alex smiled, Michael for all his distance and snark was one of the kindest most caring people he knew, the man just hid it well.

“No Guerin,” He said grinning, “I want to see how fast you can make me cum.” Michael’s eyes blazed and arousal surged through Alex.

No words were spoken as they got out of the truck and into the cabin. Not even when Michael shoved him back against his kitchen table, pushing and tugging his jacket and shoulder bag off him and dropping them onto the floor. Alex winced at the treatment of the bag but didn’t stop the other man.

He moaned when Michael kissed him, feeling an echo of what Michael felt from the kiss. He reached one hand up to grab Michael’s curly brown hair and pulled. The rush they both received from the act caused both men to moan. Michael pulled back, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it away from them. Alex unable to stop himself leaned forward and pressed a kiss at the center of the other’s chest. Then he kissed upwards until he was at the hollow Michael's throat. He moved left over the collarbone and up his lovers throat. He nipped and tried not to moan at the need that coursed through Michael. He hadn’t known biting was a kink for the cowboy, but now that he did, he bite down again. This time a little harder and fuck he couldn’t hold back the moan at the shot of electricity that raced through both of them.

“Alex.” Michael moaned and he felt hands in his hair pulling his face away from and towards a waiting mouth. They kissed again this time slower more sensual. All way they pulled each other as close as they could. He could feel how hard he was and from the bulge he felt along his thigh, he knew Michael was too. He spread his legs, letting the other man slip in between them. He wrapped his arms around Michael, who used his own hands to lift Alex onto to the table. Alex silently prayed it would hold. He was so lost in some bursts of pleasure he was receiving from Michael and his own body, that he missed Michael unbuttoning his pants. He just groaned and tried to pull the other man closer.

Then there was a sudden pressure in his head. It buzzed in such a way, he had no words to describe it. It lasted a second before it felt like a dam broke and it was gone.  He gasped and pulled back from Michael.

“What the hell was that?” He asked before he could stop himself. Panic flooded the other man, who tried to back away, Alex tightened his arms around Michael stopping his retreat.

“What was what?” Michael asked, trying to smile. It went unnoticed by Alex because of the agony, fear, and dread that waded through Michael emotions. Alex froze, because he didn’t want to scare Michael away, not after finding out about how he felt. But that feeling, whatever it was. It had been intense and strange and he wanted to know about it. This nagging feeling in his mind told him that he _needed_ to know about it. He leaned up and pressed a gently hopefully reassuring kiss against his cowboys lips. He wanted to tell Michael that it was okay. Michael let out a relieved breath and kissed him back. When Alex pulled back again, he saw Michael wince. The fear that had been fading returned and he made sure to keep his arms locked around the other man's waist.

“Michael,” He said, softly, “talk to me.”

Michael shook his head and tried to pull away again. Alex sighed and kept his hold tight. The panic and distress increased and Alex’s world spun as it turned into desperation and terror.

“Fuck.” He cures, “Guerin, calm the fuck down.” He shouted.

Michael froze.

“Okay.” Alex muttered, trying to think of a better way to do this. Then he had an insane idea.

“I’m psychic.” he blurted out. He had expected anger or annoyance at him joking at a moment like this instead. Michael looked him in the eye and paled.

“How?” Michael whispered.

Alex took a breath, “Tell me what you did? And I’ll tell you.” He insisted. He could feel Michael’s unease. But he could also feel Michael's desire to tell him. He gave Michael an encouraging smile. Michael pushed at his arms.

“I need space.” He said, “Please.” Feeling how badly Michael needed it, Alex released him.

The cowboy didn’t move far away from him, just out of arm's reach. Then he looked down at Alex’s jacket and narrowed his eyes. It took a second but that pressure was back and when the buzzing started, the jacket moved. It slowly raised off the floor and then hoovered a few feet off the ground. Alex gasped and the dam broke again. The jacket fell to the floor.

“Holy shit.” He muttered. “How?” he asked. _Had Michael been around the strange glass thing too? Did it give--_

“I’m an alien.” Michael said looking at the ground.

Alex froze. Not just because of the words but because of what Michael was feeling. The man was being a hundred percent honest and he was thinking about running, flight instincts kicking in as adrenaline and anxiety flooding him. Alex jumped off the table and grabbed Michael’s hand before he could run.

“Was not expecting that.” He said. Pulling Michael toward him. “It’s okay. I mean I have about a million questions but it’s okay.” He whispered, “It’s okay.” Over and over as he leaned in and kissed Michael’s cheek and neck, slowly Michael calmed down and leaned into him.

When he was sure Michael wasn’t going to take off he pulled back. He gave Michael a brief kiss and then walked over to his bag. He could feel Michael's trepidation as he pulled out pillow case wrapped glass. He slowly unwrapped it. When the multi colored glass fell out, Michael gasped and moved towards him.

“Where’d you find this?” The alien asked, and boy was that going to be weird to get used to.

“A bunker under the cabin.” He said. “What is it?”  A flurry of emotions washed over Michael to many for Alex to understand, though he got the impression this was important to his lover.

“A piece of our ship.” Michael whispered as he ran his hands over it. It glowed brighter than it had when Alex touched it.

“Our?” He questioned, already suspecting. Michael cared about two people, well three if he counted himself, Max and Isobel. Michael looked up at him, worry was there but also trust. Alex smiled.

“Max and Iz.” Michael said, “And they are going to kill me.” he sighed and dropped the glass on the kitchen table. Then he moved to drop down on Alex’s recliner. Alex waited a second then decided, ‘what the fuck,’ and dropped down onto the alien’s lap. Michael let out a relieved breath and pulled him close.

“Psychic?” Michael asked burying his nose into Alex’s neck.

Alex snorted. “I think you pretty alien glass did it. I found it today and ever sense. I’ve been feeling what other people are feeling.”

“Think it’s permanent?” Michael asked, kissing his neck.

Alex hummed and tilted his head to the side. “No idea.” He said. Michael nipped and sucked at his throat for a second before licking the tender flesh, “Do you want it to be?” The alien asked, brushing his nose up Alex’s neck and nipping at Alex’s earlobe.

He moaned, “It’s useful.” He breathed out and had to shift his body as the hard on he had before quickly returned.

Michael chuckled. “I bet.”

They never made it to his bed, at least not until the early hours of the morning. Even then they didn’t go to bed. He laid there his head resting on Michael’s chest as the alien told him everything. Him, Max, and Iz waking up in their pods, which he totally wanted to see. About what their abilities, which were awesome, and hesitantly about what happened to Rosa ten years ago. Alex was left conflicted about that. And he told Michael that he wanted to be kept in the loop as they tried to figure out everything that happened.

As he fell asleep, tucked comfortably against Michael that morning, he wondered if his new abilities would be there when he woke up.


End file.
